


In The Dark You Tell Me Of The Flower That Only Blooms In The Violet Hour

by Cryptkeeper (orphan_account), VultureLovesong



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Harry Potter, BAMF Harry Potter, Badass Harry Potter, Blind Character, Blind Harry Potter, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Car Accidents, Disabled Character, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Intelligent Harry Potter, Life Changing Events, M/M, Order of the Phoenix AU, Somewhat Wicked Harry Potter, Sort of Inspired by a Movie Quote, The Dursleys Die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:06:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cryptkeeper, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VultureLovesong/pseuds/VultureLovesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the summer before his fifth year at Hogwarts, Harry Potter and the Dursleys get into a terrible car accident. They all die, but Harry lives through the ordeal with only a few broken bones and the loss of his sight. How does this change things, for him, and everyone else?</p><p>Loosely inspired by the following "Beastly" quote... "At fifteen, my friends lost their virginity. I lost my sight." ~ Will Fratalli (Neil Patrick Harris)</p><p>Adopted By VultureLovesong</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Dark You Tell Me Of The Flower That Only Blooms In The Violet Hour

**In The Dark You Tell Me Of The Flower That Only Blooms In The Violet Hour By GravestonesForBoogeymen**

**Chapter One ~ Invisible World View**

The world is always spinning, but sometimes it seems to stop. That afternoon, as Vernon Dursley drives his son and wife to the nutritionist for their appointment, and reluctantly his nephew because they could find no one to watch him, the world stops. Or maybe it slows down and then speeds up too fast to really perceive what happens. It happens so fast, and yet it seems to go so slow. One second they are driving as normal, then Vernon is swerving to miss hitting some kid who decides it is a good idea to run out into the street, and then they are spinning and jolting, then it is cold and silent. Later, when he wakes up in the hospital to find out that he is the only survivor, Harry Potter will realize the spinning is because they were hit by another car, then spun through traffic like some sick parody of a child's top, before they crashed into a nearby streetlamp.

Vernon Dursley is dead on arrival, thrown through his windshield because he hadn't been wearing his seat belt, Dudley is dead within six minutes after arriving at the hospital, and Petunia followed them both by the second day. Harry was asleep for ten days. He wakes up with a broken hip, a badly sprained ankle, a broken arm, a crack in his skull, some stitches, and no sight. It's kind of like he closed his eyes and opened them to an empty black space, or like he just never opened his eyes at all. The doctors say something about head trauma, never damage, but Harry doesn't really listen past the news that even with surgery he will never see again. He can't help but find it sort of funny at first, because most people just loose their virginity at fifteen, or course he has to be to be dramatic and lose a major sense. Then the situation really sinks in.

His life is over. Well, not over, but never going to be the same. He can't read a book or the school board for classes. He can't play quidditch if he can't see the snitch. He won't be able to become an auror like his parents if he can't learn potions because he will never be able to tell if the ingredients are correct. Maybe the wizards have a way to fix it, but without the blood wards that came from Petunia being of the same blood as his mother, there is no way to know if Voldemort has the ability to find him now. He is alone and rendered useless, and he doesn't even know if he can go back to school anymore.

His salvation comes about four days before his birthday, in the form of a Healer from Saint Mungo's. Harry had spent the first day after finding out about his blindness dropping little hints, nothing very easy to understand or guess without knowing of the wizarding world, in hopes that he could find someone with knowledge of magic. It worked. By his third day he found a squib nurse and she sent a letter to the magical hospital. It has been two days since her letter was sent, and now Harry is nervously pacing his sparse hospital room.

"Mr. Potter?" the voice is unfamiliar, but Harry can easily tell the direction so he can turn to him.

His eyes weren't the best to begin with, not to mention that he had always worn a pair of glasses a couple prescriptions off, so his other senses have always been pretty good. The complete loss of his eyesight has boosted his other senses pretty nicely, and he has learned the way that noises bounce around this specific room easily in the five days he has been awake.

"Healer McRoy?" He guesses.

"That's right." the man says.

"It's nice to meet you." Harry returns, sticking out his hand to shake. "And please, call me Harry."

The healer takes his hand in a firm handshake. "So, to business then." he says after he let go. "We have finished doing the paperwork to transfer you to Saint Mungos, although the Muggles only think you are being transfered to your family doctors' care. We will have to do some diagnostics spells, figure out just what is wrong with you, and if we are lucky some spells or potions will fix this problem."

"And if we are unlucky?" Harry tentatively asks.

He can practically feel the darkening mood. "If we are unlucky, the damage is permanate. If that is the case we will have to teach you to live without sight until you are twenty, which is when your core is settled and you are legally allowed to send in a request a set of magical eyes."

Harry imagines himself with a pair of electric blue shifty eyes and giggles. "Like Mad-eye moody?"

He hears some sort of movement, then the healer is talking again. "Yes." McRoy says. "Although his is Auror Issue only. Yours would look like your eyes did before the accident, but you could get them charmed to see differently. The more popular charms I have seen are night vision and x-ray."

"Cool." Harry grins.

The sound of high heels on tile catches his attention, and he can tell pretty fast that the nurse he had used to contact the wizards is there. "Okay, Mr. Potter, Healer McRoy, you may leave as soon as you would like."

"Thank you Mrs. Truman." Healer McRoy says, then Harry feels a strong hand on his upper arm. "Have you ever side-along apperated?" he asks.

"No." Harry answers.

"Okay, this will be a little jarring." Harry feels a jerk like a fishhook through his bellybutton, then his feet are on solid ground and he is on his hands and knees. "Sorry."

Seven hours, twenty spells, six potions, and one hospital meal after his arrival, Healer McRoy returns. "So what's the news?" Harry asks.

McRoy does not speak at first, the only sound being the shuffling of papers, then there is the scrape of a chair and Harry suspects he is sitting down. "Well do you want the good or bad news first?"

"Just get the bad news over with." Harry decides.

"You shouldn't be blind still." McRoy tells him. "The crash caused relatively minimal damage to your optic nerves. For a muggle it would be entirely different, they could not fix it because they wouldn't have been able to even detect the problem, but we have magic which means we can easily figure out the problem. Now, as a wizard below the age of seventeen, your core is still wild. Your accidental magic should have activated and healed your eyes within three or four days. With me so far?"

Harry nods. "Yeah." he says. "So what happened?"

"Your magic is already always in use." McRoy answers. "I don't have to tell you that you have been a victim of long term abuse."

Harry shifts uncomfortably on the hodpital bed. "They weren't that bad." he tries to defend. "They treated me as good as was to be expected all things concidered. Plenty of people have it worse."

"True. Some people have it worse." Healer McRoy says. "But you were abused even if you don't want to admit it. The scans can't be tampered with. You were starved and beaten constantly up until you turned eleven, when the abuse started being condensed to the three months of your summer break."

"So what does their treating me poorly got to do with anything anyways?" Harry inquires.

"Well right now your magic is constantly working to keep you alive." Harry shivers at McRoy's dark and ominous words. "A spike in magic would have healed your eyes, but with your magic in constant use ot had no energy to spike without killing you."

"What's the good news?" he questions.

"If we put you on a strict diet and potion regime, you should be back to full health by this time next year." McRoy answers cheerfully. "At that point I will have to retest you, and hopefully a simple artificial booster will cause your magic to spike and heal your sight again, possibly even to a point much better than your previous sight. However, I dont want you to get too excited because there is only a thirty percent chance that will work, and if it does not we will be back to the eye replacement plan."

"So either way I am stuck without sight for at least a year." Is how Harry responds.

"That is correct." the healer says sorrowfully.

Harry sighs solemnly. "Can we teach me before September first? It's only a little over a month away."

Harry can't see him smiling, but he can practically feel it. "Yes." McRoy declares. "We can teach you in a matter of two and a half weeks with the help of a few potions and spells."

The boy who lived nods thoughtfully. "What kind of potions and spells?"

"A couple general wit-sharpening potions to help your mind keep the information it gains." McRoy states. "Normally we would use legimancy to enter your mind and place the information, but even a skilled legimens would not be able to get into the mind of a sightless witch or wizard. Because of this, we will use a spell usually used to replace the memories of one who has been obliviated. The Oblivanti spell is very difficult to master, and it cannot put anything into your head without your consent, so you can trust that we will be entirely professional."

"So your going to place information on how to get around without sight into my head." he isn't asking. "And that will take half a month?"

There is a soft chuckle. "No." McRoy says. "The two and a half weeks is how long it typically takes for anyone to get used to the new information in their head."

Harry nods. "When do I start?" he questions.

"Right now if you'd like?" McRoy says.

Harry thinks that kind of sounds perfect, and he says as much.


End file.
